Spring Memories
by Faran PangkalHemat
Summary: Kenangan Riku saat musim semi... RikuxOC. For ES21 Award, month September: Season. Maaf, saya parah di Summary..


~For ES21 Award, month September: Season.~

Salam kenal, semuanya! Ini fic pertama saya di Fandom Eyeshield 21 !

Nama saya Su Zuna Ame, bisa dipanggil Su-chan! ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)ｱﾊﾊ八八ﾉヽﾉヽﾉヽﾉ ＼

Latar waktu cerita ini waktu mereka udah kuliah di Enma.

Osh, dimulai aja ya!

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata. OC belongs to Su-chan! XD

Warning! : gaje, fluff, ada OOC!

* * *

Ah…. Musim semi yang indah…..

Burung-burung berkicau, sakura bermekaran, udara segar…..Dan..

"CATCH MAX!"

American Football. (Pembaca yang baik tidak boleh memotong pembicaraan seperti Monta, oke?)

"Osh, hebat seperti biasanya, Monta!" Kata sang mantan ace Seibu kita, Kaitani Riku.

"Sepertinya kau makin hebat saja, Monta!" Puji Eyeshield 21 AKA Kobayakawa Sena.

"YAAAA! Hari ini kalian tetap semangat seperti biasa ya!" Kata sang Kapten Cheerleader kita, Suzuna Taki. *dipukul karena nyebut nama keluarganya.*

"Eh, habis ini kita ke Saikyoudai, yuk! Aku mau ngajak Mamo-nee dan yang lainnya untuk jalan-jalan!" Sambung Suzuna.

"B…Boleh-boleh aja sih….." Sena ketakutan duluan karena membayangkan 'sambutan' yang akan mereka terima dari Komandan dari Neraka itu.

"Good Idea MAX!" Kata Monta dengan semangat 45 karena 'modus' sebenarnya dia ingin ke Saikyoudai adalah untuk bertemu dengan Mamori. -_-

"Nhaaaa! Kalian aja deh! Aku ada janji sama Otohime." Mizumachi langsung melesat pergi. Semua sweatdrop.

"Kami sih, oke-oke saja." Kata Kurita dan Unsui bersamaan.

"Ajakan kalian memang smart! Tapi maaf, aku nggak bisa ikut! Ada janji dengan Julie!" Kata Kotaro dengan gaya 'smart'nya.

"Riku? Kalau kamu gimana?" Tanya Sena.

"Ah, maaf… Aku ada urusan." Jawab Riku datar.

Antena Suzuna langsung bergerak-gerak dengan kecepatan cahaya (?).

"YAAAAAA! Pasti Ri-kun mau ketemu sama cewek juga? HAYO, ngaku!" Suzuna jingkrak-jingkrak penuh semangat.

"….." Riku terdiam. "Mungkin."

"HA?" Sena dan Suzuna cengo.

"Apa maksudmu, Riku?"

"Er… Aku pergi dulu ya!" Riku langsung pergi.

"…..?"

"Eh, eh, Sena! Si Ri-kun aneh ya?" Kata Suzuna.

"I…Iya juga sih…." Sena menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

* * *

Riku terus berjalan ke tempat tujuannya….

'Entah mengapa, aku selalu mengingatnya…..' Pikirnya saat melewati deretan pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

'Yah….Aku ingat. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat musim semi seperti ini di bawah pohon sakura…'

* * *

_FLASHBACK (Latar waktunya : waktu si Riku SMP)_

"_Fuh… Latihan hari ini lumayan berat…" Gumam Riku sambil berjalan melewati deretan pohon sakura di samping sekolahnya._

_Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar seseorang sedang bernyanyi…_

"_**Sakura saku, maiochiru**_

_**Nanimo nai, boku no te no ue…"**_

'_Hmm?'_

_Riku mendatangi asal suara itu dan melihat…_

'_Itu….Siapa?' Pikir Riku saat melihat seorang anak perempuan yang sedang bernyanyi itu._

'_Baju seragamnya sama denganku…Mungkin dia anak baru? Aku nggak pernah melihatnya di sekolah." Riku melangkah maju untuk melihat anak itu lebih jelas lagi, tapi…._

_KRAK_

_Tanpa sengaja, Riku menginjak sebuah ranting dan membuat anak perempuan itu meoleh._

"_Da….Dare?"_

"_Ah! Gomen!" Kata Riku. "Aku kebetulan lewat dan mendengar seseorang sedang bernyanyi, jadi kucari asal suaranya."_

"_E..Eh?" Muka anak perempuan itu memerah._

"_Suaramu bagus kok!" Riku tersenyum ramah "Namaku Kaitani Riku, panggil saja Riku, salam kenal."_

"_Aku…Fukuda Haruka….Salam kenal…"_

"_Kamu anak baru? Habisnya, aku baru kali ini melihatmu._

"_Ya…. Aku baru saja pindah…."_

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"….." Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Riku kembali berjalan kearah tujuannya.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Dibawah pohon sakura…Adalah tempat favoritku." Kata Haruka pada Riku._

"_Meskipun pohon sakura ini tidak sedang mekar?" Tanya Riku._

_Haruka tertawa kecil. "Memang lebih menyenangkan kalau bunganya sedang mekar, tapi bagiku sama saja."_

"_Oh…."_

_Angin berhembus kencang, dan membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berguguran._

"_Indahnyaaaa!" Haruka mengulurkan tangannya dan salah satu kelopak bunga sakura itu jatuh ke telapak tangannya._

"_Iya …." Kata Riku yang juga menikmati pemandangan ini._

"_Kapan-kapan kita lihat berdua lagi yuk!" _

"_Eh?" Riku menoleh ke Haruka._

"_E….EEH! Ma…Maksudku….!" Haruka tergagap gara-gara dia keceplosan._

_Riku tersenyum. "Boleh saja."_

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"Sampai juga." Gumam Riku. Ternyata tujuannya adalah pohon sakura di SMP-nya yang dulu.

Tempat pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Haruka.

Riku duduk dibawah pohon sakura itu, dan sama seperti saat itu, kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berguguran.

"…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Jadi…. Besok kamu akan pindah?"_

"_Iya…."_

_Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam._

"_Gomen…." Kata Haruka tiba-tiba._

"_Kenapa kamu minta maaf? Tidak ada yang salah kok." Riku menatap Haruka._

"_Ha…Habisnya, aku kan tiba-tiba saja memanggilmu kesini… Kau bahkan sampai tidak latihan Amefuto…."_

"_Nggak apa-apa kok! Lagi pula aku sedang malas latihan." Kata Riku sambil duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu. "Sebaiknya kita nikmati saja pemandangan bunga sakura ini sebagai kenang-kenanganmu sebelum pindah!"_

"_Riku….." Haruka tersenyum._

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_

'Setelah dipikir-pikir…. Ironis sekali. Aku bertemu dan berpisah dengannya disini….'

Riku mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkap kelopak sakura yang jatuh ke tangannya.

'Memori yang indah….'

* * *

Ugh… Gaje ya…..?

Maunya focus ke musim semi, tapi jadi agak melenceng ke bunga sakura…..

Tapi bunga sakura menjurus ke musim semi kan?

BTW, lagu yg dinyanyiin Haruka tadi itu Sakura Addiction.

BTW, ini ada Behind the scene XD

* * *

~Behind The Scene~

-Ah…. Musim semi yang indah…..

Burung-burung berkicau, sakura bermekaran, udara segar…..Dan..

"OI, Monta! Awas!" Riku berteriak.

"CATCH MAX…MUKYAAAA! BERAT MAX!" Monta terjungkal dan jatuh.

"Makanya kubilang awas….." Riku sweatdrop.

Su-chan : "CUT! Sena! Kenapa kamu lempar barbel! Harusnya kamu lempar bola Amefuto!"

Sena : "Ta…Tapi di naskahku….."

Su-chan : *nyabet naskahnya Sena* "Ini…..Kamu di kasih siapa?"

Sena : "Tadi Hiruma-san….."

Su-chan : "HIRUMAAAAAA!"

Hiruma : "KEKEKEKEKEKE!"

Su-chan : "Enyah kau setan!" *pake mantra*

All : *sweatdrop*

* * *

- Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar seseorang sedang bernyanyi…

"Dasar kau, keong racun….."

Su-chan : "CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!"

All : *sweatdrop* "Kayaknya itu di tukar lagi sama Hiruma….."

Su-chan : "Uh…. Bisa ambilkan obat sakit kepala…?"

Review please?


End file.
